


Two Golden Rings

by Platon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, SunPraiser31's Hero's Fate
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Drabble, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/pseuds/Platon
Summary: It's Christmas Time in Camp Half-Blood, and with Lucy gone, Kat is left all alone.Or is she?Christmas Drabble for the /r/fanfiction Discord Drabble Night





	Two Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunPraiser31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunPraiser31/gifts).



Kat awoke to lights, something that was becoming a familiar with the last few months. This was the first Christmas she was spending with Lucy, and the tree they had set up on the room had been alight for nearly the entire month.

Kat frowned, pulling up her pillow and smothering her face with it. "Spending it with Lucy" wasn't the most accurate statement in the world. She had been pulled away for a business regarding her sister a few weeks ago. Kat was alone, again.

As she pulled herself from bed, she spotted a new present under the tree.


End file.
